


人世唏嘘

by herbyear



Category: Political RPF, 水表 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear
Summary: 只是人世唏嘘
Kudos: 2





	人世唏嘘

傅春生在大连任职的时候曾经给谢远写过信，放在黄色的政府信封里封口郑重地交给旁边的警卫员，从辽宁一路到福建落到谢远手里，看起来公事公办，正式的不得了。其实谢远展开才知道，不过是旧事重提罢了。

信里字字句句都在敲打谢远，看似平静地问候下意思他太过软弱，行事方式过于温和，想要长远走些必须要改变。谢远看到这些话语总是不置可否地笑，然后依然我行我素。时间久了，傅春生再没来过信。

道不同不相为谋，傅春生一直这样想。在辽宁省领导班子开会的时候他可以直面拍桌子，怒斥对面的人不守纪律没有党性，看不惯那些人行事畏畏缩缩躲在人背后插刀。但是面对谢远他往往说不出口。他们经历了不同的少年时代，他被关在监狱的时候，谢远在遥远的陕北地里劳动，抬头看见黄沙莽莽，低头是寸草不生的土地。面对着沉默的土地，谢远学会了沉默，朴实的农民也不懂北京来的青年言谈些什么。母羊的羊崽，黄牛的粮草到书里的字字句句，谢远学的事事通透，唯独一样事学不会。

他无法对任何人敞开心扉。

小时候他和傅春生一起去长安街，那时候还没有那么多的骑车，也没有人会阻拦人流，他俩在自行车流里小跑，有人晃晃车头让他俩小心些，语气凶巴巴的，谢远总会提前道歉，然后拉着傅春生往边靠。

或许是家庭原因，傅春生的父亲很少在家，有人说他借了父亲的光才走到今天这个地位，他在招商会上喝水笑道:“我沾光让我终身收益，那五年监狱不是白蹲的。”

相较于他被人人称颂的妙语连珠，谢远倒是更像一个实干家。在陕北办沼气时不吭不响，帮村民找猪也从不拿出来说。后来年末开总结大会时候人们才知道谢远做了这么多。

傅春生希望谢远多说，谢远希望傅春生少说，一来二去两人的思维偏离，渐渐分道扬镳，最后割席分坐再不来往。傅春生是靳中明派的人，有时候站队倒像是一种保命的方式，毕竟不是你死就是我活的斗争里，站稳脚跟才是正常的第一做法。然而谢远似乎不懂这个道理，他裹挟在二者中间来回动荡，不懂得一样任人摆布，憨厚的仿佛一颗老树，任人劈砍，任狂风暴雨的肆虐。他受过伤，也挨过枪子，都默默吞咽，自我消化。

他俩一个在大连，一个在福建，都待了将近三十年，从年青到中年末端，不过就是路途到此，接下来看各人发挥。

傅春生有时希望谢远能突然顿悟，明白自己的温吞迟钝和不善言辞是不合时宜的，是不符合官场的。可是后来傅春生才知道，谢远一直都明白这个道理，从逃离北京的时候开始他就明白了。但是谢远同他不同，谢远是一口不知深浅的井，傅春生妄想窥探却一无所获，深深的井底藏的东西已经远不是他可以理解的了。他不过就是再倒一桶水进去又能怎么样呢？底下似乎并无终点，甚至黑暗尽头，别有机关。

谢远被那些人当做傀儡，当做派系和解的棋子，而傅春生就是那根线。他曾经引以为傲的风格，原来不过是别人手里操纵的媒介，到了该断的那一天，竟然是傀儡有命，死而复生。藏起来的身体里，是对抗整个傀儡场的力量，谢远站上游戏桌的时刻，轮到他傅春生黯然离场。

其实谢远有给傅春生写过回信，信里他希望傅春生收掉锋芒，避免树大招风。可是他想了想，这并不符合傅春生形容的他，于是他便投进了火里，后来陆陆续续几十年里，他看着傅春生起高搂宴宾客，一派春风好不得意，辗转多地做的风生水起，新闻铺天盖地钻入百姓家中。可是在谢远心里，他还是那个在自行车流中不肯先道歉的孩子，谁能走到最后在那个时候谁都没有定数。

谢远感谢傅春生些微的善意，也感谢深谟远虑后的恶意，同时也相信他后来的歉意，不过这都于事无补。这些，谢远看的比任何人都清楚。再后来十几年里，谢远看傅春生锒铛入狱，悔不当初。

人人都有错，不过傅春生最大的错在于他太张扬了。

傀儡场上，他们需要傀儡，不需要参与者。至于那个傀儡是死是活，那都是后话了。谢远早就明白这个道理，比傅春生更早。

傅春生小时候常常用年龄来压他，那时候的他俩都相信自己会改变许多，相信自己经受苦难必然会走的更远。谢远以为傅春生变了，傅春生以为谢远变了。

人世百年，聚散有时，春风到此便是归路。

傅春生依然是傅春生，谢远依然是谢远。

只是人世唏嘘。


End file.
